


It's Sometimes the Mundane Things

by malecwrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Caring Alec, Caring Alec Lightwood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecwrites/pseuds/malecwrites
Summary: Magnus is tired. Alec comes home and cuddles him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	It's Sometimes the Mundane Things

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the TMI Universe but certain things may not completely comply with it because I haven't read it or watched the show in a long time - but this story has been running round in my head for a while and I couldn't not write it! Thank you for reading!

Yawning widely, Magnus made the executive decision that the remainder of his Friday afternoon would be spent relaxing. He had been busier than normal this morning due to a couple of emergencies with clients who had gotten themselves into demon-centred messes. It had taken more of his power to sort them out than usual- and he and Alec hadn’t rested very much last night. Magnus was becoming sleepier with every passing second.

“Hello, Raphael. I’m afraid I’m going to have to cancel this afternoon, it’s rather important. Can we reschedule to Monday at four?”

“Okay. Are you alright?”

“Thank you Raph, I just need some rest.” Without additional explanation Magnus hung up the phone. The basic interaction had exhausted him further.

He was suddenly feeling rather confined in his tight fitting, wine coloured, tiger print pants, as they were beginning to restrict the blood-flow to his thighs. Magnus sighed, he needed to find a spell that made his snazzy, stylish clothes more comfortable to wear. He had paired the bottoms with a clashing black and white polka dot patterned shirt and had been rather proud of the outfit earlier. Now though, it was beginning to cling to his body as sweat soaked the fabric. Exerting his magic had caused his temperature rise dangerously high and Magnus knew he needed to cool down.

Moving his way to their bedroom, Magnus noted how leaden his body felt. His feet were dragging and his shoulders felt as though they carried weights upon them. His shirt and trousers were both removed at some point before he reached their bed. He flopped onto it with a heavy thud, allowing a few minutes to sink into the softness of the sheets.

Alec had insisted they would not own the baroque patterned bedding that Magnus had been wanting. _They would have added an extra flare to the room._ Magnus had tried to convince him by conjuring them onto the bed anyway and hoping for the best. Alas, Alec had groaned upon seeing the bed and had asked for something plainer. At that point Magnus had fallen weak and compromised on the sky blue that now adorned their four-poster (something which Alec had also taken issue with when they had first moved in. Complaining that it was _too fancy_ , but after some persuasion, he had grown to love the bed as much as Magnus did).

He turned on the TV. 

“There are still no updates on the sighting of a new gang causing trouble on the streets… they have mysteriously disappeared, along with their victim…”

He continued to listen to the drone of the news, not paying attention to the words and instead, focusing on the comforting rhythmic buzz of the English language.

After another yawn, Magnus realised he was now shivering. He was too drained to do magic, _mundane way it is,_ he thought dramatically. He cursed for being stupid and not changing before lying down. Lifting his head groggily, he roamed his eyes over their bedroom, attempting to find something new to wear within reach. He smiled as his sights landed on the shirt and sweatpants that were neatly folded on Alec’s side of the bed. They were obviously waiting for his partner’s return home, Alexander was always thinking ahead. Magnus figured that he wouldn’t mind too much if they were stolen by a High-Warlock who was in need.

The garments were on his body in less than a minute and he snuggled back down onto the bed. They were covered in the scent of Alec as they had been worn yesterday evening. Magnus stroked the dark grey material soothingly as his eyelids fluttered shut.

* * *

Two hours later and Magnus was awoken by a form from above who was nudging him. It was annoying. He groaned and rolled over. The figure started poking his side.

“Mags.” It said gently. It repeated the word over again until the voice finally snapped into focus. Without opening his eyes, Magnus reached out and pulled his boyfriend onto the bed next to him. Alec took Magnus into his arms protectively.

“Hey.” Magnus said, feeling slightly more awake.

“Hi,” Alec replied, placing his lips onto Magnus’ forehead. The latter curled closer, breathing deeply into the warmth of Alec’s frame. “You okay?”

“Mmm, was tired.” Mumbled Magnus, wiping away some drool from his mouth.

“Tough day? You’re usually bouncing from the walls on a Friday night!”

Magnus nodded lightly in reply as Alec let a hand run absent-mindedly over the curve of his back.

“Do we have to go out tonight?”

Alec was obviously shocked at the words. Magnus Bane never missed a reason to party if he could help it. This was very out of character and he knew his partner would be concerned. Magnus had his suspicions confirmed as he raised his head to be met with a furrowed brow staring back at him. When Alec saw Magnus’ sleepy appearance he shook off the look of worry and replaced it with a tender smile.

“It’s up to you Mags, I only go for you.”

“I know love,” Magnus quirked a brow cheekily. Keeping up the charade of boldness for a second before his drowsy eyelids gave him away, he fought to keep them open. “My magic was strained to its limits today.” He confessed with a whisper.

“You should have called me,” Alec shifted his position to hold Magnus even closer – if that was physically possible. “You could have used my strength.”

“I know love,” Magnus repeated, this time his words had a deeper meaning to them. “But you were working and I didn’t want to call you away from your duty.”

“They could’ve lived without me.”

“It’s okay Alexander, I’m fine and you’re here with me now.” Alec kissed Magnus’ forehead once again and stroked his hair as a response, words left unspoken being translated instead through his simple actions. They stayed there until Magnus’ tummy began to rumble. Alec let out a raspy chuckle. Even though he had his head buried into Alec’s chest, Magnus could picture the twinkly expression that accompanied his boyfriend’s features with that specific laugh.

“C’mon, let’s get you fed.”

“I’m fancying takeout, I’ll get us a pizza?”

“We’ll eat pizza but I’ll order it the normal way Mags, you can wait twenty more minutes.”

Magnus let Alexander rise from the bed and watched the sway of his boyfriends hips as he walked away. He followed a minute later, padding into their living room. Hearing Alec talking into the phone, asking for their favourite – large margarita with cheesy garlic bread – he settled himself down onto his spot on the couch.

“On its way.” Alec confirmed, coming to sit next to him. He studied Magnus, raking his eyes slowly up and down (and back up again). Magnus gazed into the piercing blue, silently questioning. Alexander sent a teasing smirk. “You look sexy as hell in my clothes.”

Magnus returned it.

“I know love.”


End file.
